Scintilla
by Calabazas
Summary: He's back, back at Hogwarts, but he wasn't back to play. He was back to fight... Alone. MFXOW
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I've wanted to write an OliverxMarcus story for forever. Please be kind. I know I'm not the best writer, but please be kind and review!

OK and on to how I see Marcus and Oliver. I see them exactly how they are in the movies. I absolutely love how Oliver looks and the fact that he's Scottish! And now to Marcus, I really like the fact that he's not perfect, and he has bad teeth, it makes me happy to write him and Oliver together for that fact. I just like to think that Oliver likes to be with him even though he isn't perfectly gorgeous!

Ok rant over!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Oliver wood ducked as a spell flew over his head.<p>

"Aquamenti!" Oliver sent a blast of water toward a death eater who was aiming a wand at a blond haired teenager.

Shocked the small boy spun around and his wide brown eyes locked onto Oliver's hazel pair. Giving the boy a small nod Oliver turned and aimed another spell at a passing death eater.

He had come back, come back to fight in this battle. He was trying to make the world a better place for the future.

Ducking under another spell thrown over his head: he cursed.

"Bloody hell!"

Feeling something hard hit him from the back he was propelled forward, knocking down men and women that were close to him. Looking up towards the person or thing that had knocked him down he found himself staring into the many eyes of a giant spider. Gawking at the creature with wide eyes he felt around for his wand, but found nothing. Biting his lip he scurried back, trying to get away from the giant spider stalking after him.

"Incindio." a blond dash by the wall Oliver had been cornered against and aimed the fiery curse towards the giant arachnid. Oliver watched as a tall dark skinned man ran up and shot his own spell. Once the beast had been defeated the blond turned around and knelt down beside Oliver.

"Oliver, are you ok?"

Looking up into a pair of dark brown worried eyes he gave a determined nod and pushed himself off the ground. He didn't come to sit around he came to kick some death eater butt.

Dusting off his pants he glanced around looking for his wand but it was nowhere to be found. Looking back to the young girl in front of him he gave a small smile, and answered, "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks Katie."

Nodding Katie dashed back into the throng of the battle wand raised, ready to throw spells.

Glancing around to the people around him he saw a tall man with dark eyes who he recognized to be Corbin Flint, Marcus Flint's father. Seeing his old classmate's father Oliver couldn't help but think of Marcus. He thought back to the conversation they had just had before Oliver had made the flight back to Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

"Oliver I just can't." Marcus flint crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tall tree they had met under. To say Marcus had been surprised to hear from his old flame would have been an understatement. After the other had dumped him none to gently after he had taken the dark mark, Marcus had figured he would never again speak to the Scotsman. But when he had seen the handsome man's owl outside of his window his heart had been filled with hope, but after reading the message attached to the creatures tiny leg he had fallen into a deeper depression than the one he had suffered after they had separated.

Oliver's face twisted into a dark sneer. "And why can't you flint? You keep claiming to have had the mark forced on you, but I have yet to see that to be true."

A pained expression made its way onto Marcus's face. "So it's Flint again? Hah- whatever I tell you, it doesn't matter you won't believe it." Raising his eyes he met a pair of narrowed chocolate brown eyes staring defiantly back at him. Marcus ducked his head again when he saw them. "I never said it was forced on me."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Marcus stared into the distance with a frown, and Oliver kicked the ground trying to make some kind of noise. Marcus realized this so he gave a humorless chuckle.

"I did it for you; I thought that it would keep you safe."

Slumping against the tree he raised his head to look to the ever darkening sky. "I was a fool."

He was so caught up in his own grief he didn't heard the slightly smaller man slowly walk towards him to grip his right wrist. The British man watched with lowered eyes as Oliver lifted a finger and rubbed it across the black tattoo. Giving a small shudder Oliver looked up into the eyes that had just been observing him so intently.

"Flint- Marcus the only thing I would ever ask is for you to help me."

Giving a small shudder at the desperation in Oliver's voice Marcus reluctantly pulled his arm out of the light haired man's grip and looked to the ground, "I just can't Ollie, please understand, they were my friends. I can't fight them."

"You're a coward."

Marcus shuddered and went to speak again, but he managed to stop himself from speaking the words he considered to be undignified. He wanted to beg Oliver to stay with him; forget about the war, just leave the country and be safe.

Marcus scoffed, he would never suggest this to Oliver; he knew the Gryffindor would never run away. He would die than run away.

Hearing the small tell-tale pop of an apparition Marcus slid to the ground and hung his head.

He had given up his only chance of ever reconciling with the only man he had ever really loved.

**End flashback**

"Oi, captain!"

Glancing over his shoulder he found one of the Weasly twins running towards him. The red heads arm was out stretched and a wand was tightly clutched in his hand.

"George!"

George reached Oliver and bumped his fist carrying the wand against his chest.

"Here wood, take it." Seeing the lowered eyebrow George gave a small chuckle, and sent a spell over his shoulder at a death eater slowly stalking towards them. "I saw you drop yours." he pushed it into Oliver's hand. "You need a wand, just take this one."

Clutching the unfamiliar wand in his hand it felt cold, there was no warmth like with his own wand. He didn't feel any connection with this it.

Giving him a slight grin George ran into the mass of people with a comical yell, "charge!".

Oliver couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. He had always found amusement in his old team mates antics, he and his brother were the funniest people Oliver had ever met.

His thoughts were cut short though when he was once again knocked to the ground, but this time by an out of control spell.

Grunting Oliver pushed himself up by his elbow and heard a soft cracking sound; He looked up and found a rock plunging towards his head. Eyes wide Oliver rolled to the side, just barley escaping the stone block.

"Whew."

Wiping the sweat from his brow Oliver felt warm liquid on his fingers, looking down he found blood coating his tan hand. He was bleeding, when had he been hurt?

Leaping up he dismissed his head and grabbed the pilfered wand. Running into the mass of people he frowned. Looking around he could understand why Marcus didn't want to fight, just looking around now he could see multiple people he had went to school with, people he barely knew, but Marcus, he had known some of them for years, they had taken classes together, even played on the same quidditch team.

Plus Marcus' parents were death eaters, the ex-Slytherin may say he doesn't care what his parents think, but Oliver knew he did.

Hearing a snarl Oliver found himself staring at a hairy teenager.

"Travis winters."

The hairy man gave a ferocious snarl showing sharp canines.

"Well if it ain't Oliver wood." When Oliver raised an eyebrow the werewolf growled and lunged forward teeth snapping dangerously close to Oliver's neck, but the quidditch captain stuck his wand and shouted a spell before the teeth met their mark.

"Bombarda!" The spell hit its mark and threw the werewolf back knocking him into a group of death eaters.

Panting Oliver turned in circles searching for his next opponents, and he found it in the eye of Marcus Flint's father.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mudblood that brainwashed my son."

Frowning Oliver brought his wand forward and gave a threatening gestured to the older man. This just caused the older man to grin.

"Oh so the mudblood has a little bite." he said this with such malice that Oliver took a step back.

Jumping forward Corbin threw a spell towards Oliver. He blocked it and threw his own back. They spared back and forth, and it only ended when the Flint patriarch shot a spell and knocked the borrowed wand out of Oliver's hand. Watching the small piece of wood fall into the crowed courtyard Oliver turned and stared with wide eyes at Corbin.

Grinning Corbin twirled his wand in his hands and aimed it at Oliver with a loud humorless chuckle.

"Avada kedavra!"

Oliver watched as the bright green light sped towards him. Squeezing his eyes shut he thought of his family, his friend, and of Marcus.

He knew he loved Marcus; he had loved him since their days at Hogwarts. He had loved him ever since their first bone crushing handshake. Giving a small shuddered sob he clutched his hands at his sides. He wished he could tell Marcus he loved him, he didn't want the last thing he said to him to be anything other than the loving phrase.

Just as the green light was about to hit him, he felt a body fall into his own causing him to move out of the path of the killing curse.

When his body hit the ground his eyes snapped open in surprise. He found himself looking up into a pair of dark grey eyes. Oliver's eyes widened with surprise when he recognized them as being Marcus', he made to speak but was interrupted by Marcus grabbing his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Raising a hand he brushed it across Oliver's cut, grimacing when it came back red.

Marcus was broken out of his trance by his father snorting. "How did I know you would come to protect the mudblood? Your mother and I are so disappointed in you." Shaking his head wand held aloft he continued. "All you've been doing, since you were born, was disappointing us."

"Well Father, if protecting the ones I care about disappoints you then fine." He gripped Oliver's hand. "I will protect those I love, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you won't hurt another person." His eyes held such determination Oliver's breath caught in his throat.

Oliver's heart leapt into his throat; Marcus still loved him even after he had left him so cruelly. Leaving Marcus had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. When he had seen the menacing tattoo on the ex-Slytherin's forearm, he had been furious. Oliver had felt betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. It broke his heart to walk away but he knew he had to; he couldn't stay with the enemy.

So he'd left.

The older flint sneered and sent a cutting hex their way. Both Marcus and Oliver jumped out of the path of the curse; when he landed Oliver whipped his head around when he heard Marcus give a pained grunt.

He found a slash across Marcus's chest and it dripped small droplets of blood, but Marcus was up quickly aiming his own curse back to his father. Oliver jumped up flinging his arm out to throw a spell, but remembered that his borrowed wand had been lost. Cursing he searched around for another, but came up empty handed. Looking back at the two dueling flints he frowned, Corbin was gaining the upper hand quickly.

"Expelliarmus!"

Oliver watched as Marcus' wand shot out of his hands and flew out of sight. Letting out a creepy cackle Corbin raised his wand, and like any death eater began to gloat.

"Well son, I do believe that you won't be protecting anyone anymore."

Oliver's eyes widened and he couldn't help the terrified yell that escaped from his mouth. He knew the spell Corbin would throw, he needed to warn Marcus.

"Crucio!"

Oliver stared in horror at Marcus writhing in agony on the ground. He had to do something to help Marcus. Looking around he found a good sized rock, using his years of quidditch he chucked the rock at Corbin and caught him on the shoulder. The man stopped his spell and clutched his bruised shoulder.

Glaring up at Oliver he sneered and raised his wand in Oliver's direction. "Crucio" when the spell hit Oliver he fell to the ground. He couldn't stop the painful gasps from escaping his lips. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, like a thousand needles were stabbing him all over his body. The curse was finally lifted after a few moments, and Oliver shuddered. Walking towards him Corbin lifted him up by the collar of his brown jacket.

"Time to die mudblood."

Aiming his wand under Oliver's chin, the tip began to glow a rich dark green "Avada Keda-," he was interrupted by a red spell that blasted him off his feet and knocked him into a half erode pillar. Oliver who Corbin was holding stumbled forward with the force of the spell, but caught himself before he fell over. He glanced over to the slightly thrashing figure and tightened his lips. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Marcus' father, but he did bring it upon himself.

Taking his eyes off of the now still figure he found Marcus posed arm outstretched, wand aimed, and chest heaving.

"Marcus."

Oliver slowly shuffled over to Marcus, keeping an eye on the people around him. The crowed seemed to be thinner than the start of the battle. He bit his lip when he saw the bodies littering the ground. Shaking his head he continued his journey to the enraged figure.

When he reached Marcus' side he lifted a hand and gripped the big hand holding the long piece of wood. When his fingers touched the wooden stick Oliver gasped.

"The wand-." He was interrupted by Voldemort's amplified voice.

_"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one…_

* * *

><p>There will be two parts coming after this, just two little short parts!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so maybe there will be a few more parts haha ^.^ I'm not very good at doing what I say I'm going to do!

Disclaimer: IDON'TOWN… I don't own… idon'town

* * *

><p>Marcus watched as the inhabitants of Hogwarts gently carried the bodies of the dead and injured into the castle. Biting his lip he saw Oliver leap over a chunk of rock and stop short. His head turned to the side as if he couldn't bear to see the sight in front of him. Neville Longbottem, who Marcus thought didn't look as pathetic as usual, quickly approached to Oliver's side and staggered back. Feeling curious Marcus took a quick step forward but stopped himself, he wouldn't be welcomed. Most of the people on the light side still considered him to be a death eater.<p>

"You don't belong here Marcus" he whispered softly to himself.

He watched as the long face man crouched down and covered his eyes. Oliver reached a hand over and gripped his shoulder in comfort. But Marcus could tell even from where he was standing that Oliver was in just as much pain, maybe Neville couldn't tell but Marcus had known Oliver too long to not notice. Squaring his shoulders the ex Slytherin slowly started walking towards Neville and Oliver. He quickened his pace when he saw Oliver slide off his jacket. Oliver had just gotten the jacket off completely when Marcus reached them and gripped his wrist.

"Don't."

Before he could speak another word he found a wand pointed right in-between his eyes.

"Neville don't, he's on our side."

Neville gave a sideways glance at Oliver but refused to lower his wand. Though his arm did slack somewhat.

"Marcus Flint on our side, I find that hard to believe."

Gritting his teeth Marcus suddenly felt very regretful for all the times he had every made fun of or bullied the man who could cause him serious injury or even kill him!

Oliver raised his hand and set it on Neville's arm. "He's here for me."

Neville raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would he be here for you? To kill you, sure, but you two hate each other! He hates anything Gryffindor"

Oliver's eyes searched Neville's, begging him to understand.

Marcus swore again, it was his fault they were in this mess. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about their relationship when they were in school and soon after leaving school Marcus had taken the dark mark and had lost Oliver. No one had known they were ever together, well except for a few of their more nosey friends who couldn't keep to their own business, but luckily they had stayed quiet.

"Bloody hell Longbottem!" Marcus rolled his eyes; he was so sick and tired of people assuming they knew anything about him. Yes he wasn't very nice, and yes he picked on the Gryffindor's, but he wasn't nice to anyone Gryffindor or not. It's also true that he did like messing with the lions, but only because they usually fought back! "Merlin Longbottem I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such an arse, but you have to believe me; I'm here for Oliver."

Marcus could only assume it was the desperation in his voice that made Neville lower his wand, but in all honesty it didn't matter, the wand was out of his face and that was what mattered.

Marcus now free to move around turned his head to look at what had caused the Gryffindor so much pain. He bit his lip when he saw the blond curly hair. He recognized the young boy. He use to run around the school and take pictures of potter. He couldn't have been more than 15 years old.

"I don't understand!" Marcus was snapped out of his thoughts when Neville spoke.

"What don't you understand you bloody pra-?"Marcus was stopped short by an elbow to his side. Rubbing his side he glared at the shorter Scotsman.

"What don't you understand Neville?" Oliver asked slowly.

"You two bloody hate each other! Why would he help because of you?" Neville's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

Still glowering Marcus turned to Oliver with an amused expression. When Oliver turned to him with wide eyes Marcus turned away. He had tried to tell Longbottem already but Oliver had stopped him so now the captain was on his own.

"Well you see Neville, Marcus and I- well you see-". Marcus scoffed and grabbed Oliver's hand, but stayed silent. He wanted Oliver to say it. Oliver smiled up at the dark haired Slytherin with appreciation. "Marcus and I, well we've been together since 6th year." He decided to leave out that they weren't currently together.

Neville's mouth dropped open with shock.

"But but- what?"

Marcus ignored the bumbling fool and walked over to the still figure lying on the ground. Shrugging out of his own jacket he laid it over the body. Kneeling down he went to pick up the body but was stopped by a strong hand clutching his shoulder, looking up he found Oliver staring at the body with tear filled eyes.

"Oliver, I can-".

"No please, let me."

Nodding Marcus backed away and Oliver moved forward to lift the body. Once it was safely in his arms Neville adjusted the jacket, and then the solemn group began their trip towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Ok I know some of you are curious about the whole wand thing, and I promise it will be explained next chapter.<p>

Did you like it? Let me know in a review! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 yay! We finally get to learn about the wand, and I think it sounds like a very reasonable explanation!

And also I didn't read though this chapter so feel free to tell me things wrong I'll go back and fix them!

Also, if anyone Is interested in betaing I am all for excepting the help feel free to contact me!

Ha alright well please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

><p>When they had reached the castle Marcus had quickly moved out of sight. He found his hide away on the far side of the hall next to a tall pillar. People walked by but showed him little interest; it seemed that no one really cared about him when there was a war going on. He couldn't blame them really, why would anyone show the troll of Hogwarts any interest. When people had called him troll it had hurt terribly, but then he met Oliver and the bloody Gryffindor turned the name troll into a name of affection. He said he was 'his troll' and despite his appearance he loved him.<p>

Hearing whispers he looked to his right and found two girls muttering and pointing in his direction with lowered brows. He recognized the taller of the two to be Heidi Macavoy, who use to be the chaser for Hufflepuff. The smaller red headed girl looked unfamiliar to him. Grimacing he turned away. This was the reason he didn't want to come back, he hated having people talk about him behind his back, if they had something to say they should say it to his face.

"Marcus." Hearing the small whimper he whipped his head around and came face to face with Oliver who wore a completely heartbroken face. Marcus knew whatever it was that Oliver had heard or seen was a terrible thing indeed.

Leaping up from the wooden bench he had found rest on he rushed forward to Oliver, wrapping his arms around the Scottish man he pulled him close. Marcus felt Oliver go limp in his arms, and then begin to weep inaudibly. The only sign showing Oliver's crying were the small shudders of his body and the wetness of his shirt.

Marcus could only tighten his hold on the weeping man and rub his back in small circles. It felt good to hold Oliver again, to feel the small body mold to his own.

"Sh Olli, what's wrong?" Oliver could only shake his head back and forth from where it lay on Marcus' chest, and a small hiccup escaped from his lips.

Backing up to the wooden bench he dropped himself and Oliver down onto the wooden surface. Oliver let go of Marcus and sat down with his head in his hand and his elbow on his knees. Marcus glanced back to the two curious girls who were now staring at them with wide eyes and opened mouths. The ex Slytherin narrowed his eyes and grimaced at the two, and they quickly scurried into the crowd of people. Looking back to the dejected male he found Oliver staring up at him with watery brown eyes. It nearly broke Marcus' heart.

Reaching forward Marcus cupped Oliver's cheek, the Ex Gryffindor captain leaned into the touch and closed his eyes giving a small sigh.

"Oliver, what's happened?"

Oliver's eyes open slowly and filled with tears once more. Biting his lip he couldn't speak so he just turned his eyes towards a group of red heads. Marcus followed his eyes and cocked his head, he couldn't remember all the Weasleys, and he remembers Percy, only because he and Oliver were such good friends during school. He also knew the Weasley twins, and their older brother Charlie, from quidditch of course, and who didn't know the youngest male Weasley. If there were any more of the weasleys, he didn't know. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't care.

"I don't understand, what happed to the Weaslys?"

Oliver moved his mouth, but no words could form. Marcus sat patiently beside him clutching Oliver's hands.

"It's ah- Fred, oh my god, Fred. He's dead." When he said these words he broke into another round of sobs. Marcus' mouth dropped slightly from his shock. One of the weasly twins was dead; he gave a silent prayer to the Weaslys, George in particular. He didn't know how it felt to lose a twin, but he could only assume it would be like losing a piece of you.

Marcus pulled the weeping man to him, and let him cry, because that was what he needed to do. He needed to cry for the friend that he lost.

Once Oliver had quieted Marcus pulled back and looked at the Scottish man in the face. He found red eyes staring back into his dark grey pair. Laying his head back on Marcus' chest they sat in in silence, the sounds of makeshift infirmary the background noise.

The silence was broken by Oliver who gave Marcus a slight smile. "I am so glad you came."

Giving his own smile in return he kissed Oliver's forehead.

Their touching moment was interrupted by Percy Weasly who sluggishly treaded to their secluded corner. Marcus jumped off of the bench just before Percy heavily sat down.

Marcus leaned against the pillar and watched their interaction. When Oliver reached over and pulled Percy into an embrace Marcus shook his head. When had he become so secure in his relationship? He felt no fear in letting Oliver show affection, he knew they belonged together. He was becoming soft, and it was the bloody Gryffindor's fault!

Looking back to the two Gryffindor's he found them speaking softly with small smiles on their faces. Leave it to Oliver to get Percy's mind off of his brother's death. He is forever the leader; he would always try and take care of others.

"Hey Perce, I have a question."

Percy gave a quick glance to his family and swallowed tears returning to his eyes. "Alright what is it?"

As If reading Oliver mind Marcus pushed himself off the pillar and drew a wand out of his pants pocket. He passed the wand over to Oliver gingerly. He flipped it and then aimed an avifors spell at a nearby rock. The piece of stone turned into a dark blue bird and flew out the nearest window. Oliver watched the bird fly away and then held the thin wand out for Percy to take. He obliged and turned it in his hands.

Oliver watched him intently, waiting to see the red heads reaction to his wand, when he got nothing he frowned.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No- It just feels like a wand." Percy shook his head in confusion.

Oliver gave a frustrated sigh. "Do you feel like it's your wand, does it connect to you?"

Percy shook his head. "No, it just feels like a stranger's wand."

Marcus leaned forward and gripped the wand out of Percy's hold. He aimed the wand at Oliver's forehead and whispered a healing spell.

"Episkey."

The small cut on Oliver's forehead disappeared, leaving only dried blood.

"So Weasley, can you explain to me why when I hold Oliver's wand I feel like it's mine, like it belongs to me? Does it have to do with this prior incantato I kept hearing about? It had to do with wands right?"

Percy narrowed his eyes in concentration. He didn't get all O. and N.E. for nothing. He had probably read every book in Hogwarts library. He had read many spells, he could only think of one spell that had the affects that were described to him.

"Well prior incantato occurs when two wands connect and they reveal the last spell cast, but what you're describing isn't that complicated. It's simple ancient magic." His voice was rising in excitement. "It's an ancient spell call lunctio cordium. It occurs when two people have a deep connection, it allows them to share wands, and their magic is actually boosted, and they become more powerful."

Oliver rubbed his legs, "so why can't a parent do that then? They have a deep connection."

"Well in all reality they can, but if you translate the spell it literally translates to 'connections of the heart'; it takes deep love that can only come from two people who would do anything for one another, so really it's a romantic love, but it can be paternal.

Marcus interrupted the red head with an obnoxious snort. "Well if this spell is so powerful, why don't people use it more often?"

"It isn't used much anymore for the sheer fact that people never let others touch their wands, and if you lose your wand what are the chances that, that one special person will just happen to pick it up and use it."

Percy looked at the two people he had just been speaking to he nodded and then made the painful journey back to his family. They watched him go and then turned back to look at each other. From what they just heard from Percy they shared a deep connection, one deeper than either of them knew about.

"So Wood, we share a deep romantic connection. " Marcus couldn't help take a small jab at the Scottish man, he was just annoyed at hearing about the love they shared, or once shared. "Apparently it wasn't deep enough, you left me." He finally said the thing that had been haunting him since they had parted ways. Oliver had left him for the most foolish of reasons; he had lost Oliver's love over a stupid mistake. "You didn't love me after I got my mark."

Oliver couldn't help the hand that raised and slapped the Slytherin across the face. "Don't' you dare Marcus Flint. Don't you dare tell me I didn't love you. I would wake up every morning and feel the other side of the bed only to realize you wouldn't be there. I loved you, so much, but you became the one thing I hated, the one thing I despised."

Oliver's face was twisted with pain and anger, and Marcus felt the spark that once lived in Oliver rekindled, and it drew Marcus towards it like a moth to a flame.

Before Oliver could continue speaking he was silenced by Marcus' lips descending on his. Oliver couldn't even struggle. How could he fight the one thing he had been waiting for, for over a year? They both put their love and desperation into the kiss hoping the other could feel everything they were feeling. Dropping Oliver's wand onto the bench Marcus used his now free hands to cradle the younger man's face.

Feeling the atmosphere of the room change they pulled apart and regarded the people walking towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

Oliver looked back to Marcus and now cradled his face. "It's not over Marcus." Oliver looked down when he found something being pushed into his hand, it was his wand. "It's stronger for you?"

Marcus frowned, "I don't have mine. I lost it outside. So right now that's the strongest wand for you."

Oliver gave a small nod and stood when Marcus stood. They made their way to the entrance and watched as Death Eaters led by Voldemort filed into the courtroom.

This war was far from over.

Reaching over Oliver gripped Marcus' hand, feeling a small squeeze back he closed his eyes. He listened as Voldemort spoke, and then Neville. His eyes snapped open when he heard Harry who they all assumed to be dead. He could only half listened to what was going on around him he knew the fighting wasn't over, he only hoped he survived, he had just gotten Marcus back; he didn't want to lose him again. Feeling the heat from Marcus' hand he opened his eyes and gazed at the stars.

Hearing screams he turned to watch a blue spell being fired in their direction, he and Marcus both moved; Marcus to find a wand, and Oliver to find an opponent. Looking over Oliver searched for Marcus, but couldn't find him. Biting his lip he hoped for the best, squeezing his wand he tried to find any of Marcus' magic that may have stayed with the wand. He couldn't help but smile at the small heat that welled up within him, like when he and Marcus where together. As long as he had his wand he would have a piece of Marcus with him where ever he went.

Shooting a spell at a dark cloaked death eater he continued to fight. For the future, the future he will be having with Marcus.

* * *

><p>Sorry it got a little rushed by the end, I just got tired, and plus I wanted to make this chapter over 2000 words! Haha anyways like always please review!<p>

Oh and to anyone wondering, next chapter will be the final one!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I hope this was worth the wait for some of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>12 years later<p>

Oliver had never liked doing dishes, but they were something he got use to doing especially growing up in a muggle household. Like most times after he got home from his scheduled practice he found himself bent over a sink scrubbing away at a stack of dishes. Even though he was a wizard He would still do the dishes by hand, it kept a little bit of his old life with him. Stacking the last dish into the dish strainer he hmphed, and crossed his arms. Now what was next, the house never managed to stay clean for more than a day. Oliver couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. He married the sloppiest man, and they had adopted the messiest little girl.

"Dad."

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched said little girl stride into the kitchen and slip herself onto a kitchen chair. Setting a large brown book onto the table's surface, she turned her chair to face Oliver; the leg scraped the hardwood floor. Oliver grimaced, the hardwood floors were the main reason they had bought the house, and Oliver had hoped they would be able to withstand the force that was Scintilla. So far they had, but how much longer he didn't know.

"What can I do for you Scintilla?"

The little girl pushed the brown leather book farther across the table nearer to Oliver. Raising an eyebrow Oliver uncrossed his arms and walked closer to the table, getting a closer look he realized it was the book they receive after their 7th year. He hadn't opened it in years. It was too painful.

"Look what I found dad!" She practically jumped out of her chair with excitement.

"I see you found my old school book, where did you find it anyway?" The now adult Scottish man had the book hidden away in the back of his closet.

The little girl gave a toothy grin, and patted the book cover. "It was in my room, I think papa accidently put it in my room with the rest of my books."

Thinking back he cursed his husband. Oliver had been cleaning up their room and had cleaned out their closet. He had put the book on the coffee table, trying to build up the courage to actually open the hard covered. He just couldn't open it and release the memories of his past. He had lost too much, too many friends. His opinion of Hogwarts was changed because of the war, when he thought of Hogwarts now he could only think of pain and death. He could only hope his opinion of the school changes before his young daughter leaves for school.

"Yeah he must have put it in there by accident."

Scintilla laughed and opened the brown covered book to the first page that simply had the Hogwarts coat of arms and the name Albus Dumbledore. Frowning, the little girl found this page boring so she quickly flipped to the next. She continued for a few moments then raised her eyes to stare at her father.

"Dad, where are pictures of the quidditch teams? I wanna see you!" Oliver bit his lip, he knew what he would see if they looked at the quidditch pictures, and he wasn't sure he was ready to see how happy he had been. None the less he took the book and flipped to the section containing his final year of Hogwarts, then quickly found the Gryffindor quidditch. Staring down at the picture he found his own smiling face, and those of his team mates. He watched as the twins poked his younger self in the sides then all three burst out laughing. Katie stood next to them pointing and giggling, while Angelina rolled her eyes at their antics, but she had a small smile hidden under her hand and of course Harry was shaking his head with a small grin. Looking back at the red heads he bit his lip. When he looked at Fred, he still missed the troublemaker.

"Hey look there you are! Oh Dad you were so young!" Oliver chuckled, he loved his daughter. She was so innocent. She and his husband kept him sane.

"Well thank you Scintilla, but I'm only 33 now."

The young girl seemed to ignore him when she flipped to the next page; her squeal caused him to look at her in confusion. "What?" The little girl only pointed to the picture sitting in the center of the page. Oliver looked down and found himself staring at the Marcus Flint. Choking back a gasp, Oliver felt his heart start to race. It had been years since he had seen a picture of the dark haired man, and the pain of seeing what he had lost was killing him. People said it would get better, and they were right, but it didn't stop him from having the pain of a broken heart.

"That's Daddy! " A tall dark haired man with a slight smile on his face stared back at her. Turning to look at her father she saw a pained look on his face, biting her lip she scooting closer and gripped his arm. Following his gaze she frowned.

Feeling a hand on his arm Oliver looked into the wide brown eyes of his daughter. "Dad who is that? He has big teeth, he looks like a troll!

Despite his pain Oliver let out a scoff of humor. Gripping the small girl around the shoulders he kissed the crown of her head.

"Yeah, he did." Oliver laid his cheek on the top of the girls. Oliver never lied to himself, he knew that Marcus wasn't the most handsome guy, but there was something that drew him to the burly man.

Scintilla stayed quiet and let her father reminisce. She was a smart little girl, or that's what people always tell her anyway.

They sat this way for a few moments neither making any effort to move.

Heaving a sigh Oliver pushed away from his daughter and grabbed the book. "Marcus Flint, Slytherin quidditch captain, and troll of Hogwarts." pausing he looked into the inquisitive eyes searching his face. He couldn't help but marvel about how grown up she was. Smiling he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She was the most precious thing to him.

"He's also the first man I ever loved."

Scintilla's face scrunched up in Concentration and she but her lip.

"But- you love Daddy now right?" when she received a smile and a small 'yeah' she continued. "What happened to him?"

Seeing her father grimace she was ashamed of asking, but he bit his lip and took a deep breath. "He was killed at the battle of Hogwarts."

Father and daughter fell into an uncomfortable silence; Scintilla lowered her eyes to her lap and wrung her hands, while Oliver stared at the Slytherin quidditch team picture, or more specifically the tall captain.

Hearing a throat being cleared behind them they both turned around and found a tall dark haired man leaning against the door frame.

"Has your father explained how you came about your name yet Scintilla?"

Glancing between her two parents she shrugged her shoulders and almost squirmed out of her chair. "No what does it mean, come on tell me."

The dark haired man walked into the room and brushed his hand over Oliver's short brown hair. Stopping he gazed into Oliver's honey brown eyes. Getting a smile the man turned to his daughter and kneeled down beside her chair.

"Oh think about it my little spark."

* * *

><p>Ok so I've had this story finished for a long time I just didn't know how I wanted to end it! Sorry sorry!<p>

Anyways the title of the story is Scintilla (Which means spark). It's kind of in honor of Marcus who died in case you couldn't figure it out.  
>Because you need some Flint to make a spark… I know it's cheesy and corny but hey!<p> 


End file.
